Love Changes
by IHeartEscapetheFateandBoTdF
Summary: When Shane moves out of the Glass House, Claire is devastated. When Michael finds out that Eve has feelings for someone else, he is crushed. Will the two be able to support each other through hard times? Read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I only own the plot of this storyline. XD If you noticed any spelling or grammar errors throughout this chapter, please let me know, but if you do, let me know nicely okay? Don't yell at me about it. Anyway, enjoy chapter one! **

**Summary: When Shane moves out of the Glass House, Claire is devastated. When Michael finds out that Eve has feelings for someone else, he is crushed. Will the two be able to support each other through hard times? Read the story to find out! **

***Claire's POV***

"Myrnin? Where are you?" Claire whispered. The lab was dark and it was damp for some reason. She probably didn't even want to know why to begin with, knowing Myrnin, it was because he did something crazy before she got here… Although, she really did need to find him so she could get her days work at the lab done and go back home, because one; she was really tired after a full, long hard day at school, and two; she just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry her eyes out.

It's been a week since Shane moved out of the house, and she missed him. She just couldn't believe the reason he moved out was because of the fact that Michael was a vampire now… She knew that he hated them, but still. Michael was, and still is, his best friend. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself yet, but she hoped that he would soon realize that. She felt really bad for Michael, because it was already hard enough for him getting used to being a vampire, and she was sure that Shane doing what he did now wasn't helping.

"You're late." A voice whispered behind her in her ear, which made her let out a startled squeal. She whirled around and saw that it was her boss, Myrnin who was the culprit for scaring her. But then she thought, who else could have done it?

"I was looking for you!" She snapped back, and Myrnin blinked at her, as if he couldn't comprehend why she was angry with him. She hated it when he gave her that look… it made her not want to be mad at him anymore, but she knew that if she gave into it, it would be dangerous for her. He could kill her with just the twist of his hands around her neck… simple as that.

"Why on Earth would you be looking for me?" He asked her, in what other people would think a reasonable tone, but for her, it really wasn't. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm supposed to be working for you, remember?" She demanded, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Now I remember, I want you to go through those books and see if you can find the right formula so that we can continue to find the cure." He ordered.

Claire nodded her head and began doing what he told her to do, which kinda sucked, but if it helped her save Michael and Sam, then the time she spent doing it would be worth it, because she just couldn't let Michael die like that… Nobody deserved a death like the one hanging over all the vampires head's. She didn't know how they could even live knowing something like that might happen to them someday.

***Later that Day***

****Claire's POV****

When Claire got home after being with Myrnin, Eve was blaring music from her room. It sounded like the song "Liars and Monsters" from Escape the Fate… How odd was it that the song kind of fit the mood she was in right now?

She let out a tired sigh and plopped down onto the sofa. It smelt like spilled soda… "Rough day?" A voice asked from behind her, and she jumped at least a foot high off the couch. Michael let out a small chuckle and she gave him a filthy look.

"Yes and did you have to do that?" She demanded, with a glare, that soon turned into a smile, because she just couldn't keep a straight face when Michael looked at her in the he did.

"Yes, I did." He said with a smirk, but then he turned serious. "What's wrong? No fang marks, right?" He demanded, and she shook her head at that.

"No, just a rough day with the boss and school. I really need a long vacation from him." She muttered and he gave her another smile at that.

"How about tacos for dinner?" He asked, and she gave a smile for him in return.

"Sounds great to me." She answered back, before getting up off the sofa and walking into the kitchen with Michael leading the way.

**Note: Okay, so it's been a LONG time since I last uploaded a new story on this site and I really want to. P.S.: This story is going to have a Michael and Claire relationship, because I think those two would make a really cute couple… I will try and have them get together soon, I might need help writing this, so if you want to help write this story with me, that would be great! Just send me a message in a review or PM if you want to help. I hoped you enjoyed chapter one! **


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also, I've put the names of the songs that have inspired me to write this chapter out, you guys should look and check out their music. (:**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

***Claire's POV***

Claire moaned in her sleep… All she saw where his red eyes, his fangs that where dripping with venom and he looked hungry…he looked hungry for her, which really scared the crap out of her. When he smirked at her, she knew, just knew she was going to die in that instant…

But, that didn't mean she just had to sit there and let it happen. She turned and ran. It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing, but she still ran. She felt him behind her the whole time, and she hated it. Her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, it seemed, and she couldn't get enough air. She felt like her lungs would burst if she ran any faster. She still pushed herself forward.

She was able to hear a loud hiss behind her, and she whimpered and kept running through the dark. Her legs where numb from all the running, and it felt like a thousand bees where stinging them as she ran. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell onto the pavement, scraping her knees and hands.

Claire just laid there, breathing hard, everything throbbing in pain, including her head. Something that felt strong and heavy landed on top of her, and she let out a startled cry. She knew it was the vampire who was stalking her. Every fiber in her body was telling her to get up and run, run for her life. But, she didn't. Her legs just wouldn't support her, even if she tried to get up, and the weight of the vampire on top of her was just too much, and she was no match at all for him.

"I am going to kill you, little girl." He whispered into her ear.

She whimpered again, and even though it was dark, she just knew the vampire was smirking. She had no idea who he was, but it didn't really matter.. All that mattered was Clare knew she was going to die in that moment.

The vampire leaned in closer and she was able to feel his fangs poke into her neck. Then, he bit down as hard as he could and Claire let out one last scream before she fell into complete and utter darkness…..

**** Michael's POV****

"Claire! Wake Up." I shook her, trying not to shake too hard, but she just wouldn't wake up, which made me worry like hell. Finally, she opened her eyes, and she looked… sick.

"W-what is it?" She stammered, and I pushed a strand of her hair gently out of her face.

"Nightmare." I answered. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh." Was all she said, and then she shuddered, as if remembering it scared her. She looked pale, like she just saw a ghost, and I frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, gently. She just shook her head at me and wrapped her arms around herself, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, come here." I demanded, and she did, but slowly at first. Once she was closer, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest, trying, and hoping I was making her feel better. Her shoulders where shaking, and her head was buried in in the side of my neck. I knew she was crying, I could feel her tears on the skin of my neck, but I didn't care… Why hadn't I realized how beautiful this girl was before?

* * *

**Note: I hope you guys like chapter two! Did I rush things a bit too much? Or no? Please let me know! Also, here are some songs that inspired me through-out this chapter. You guys should listen to them and help support them! (:**

**1: Lost in Darkness- Escape the Fate**

**2: You Are So Beautiful- Escape the Fate**

**3: Gorgeous Nightmare- Escape the Fate**

**4: Ashley- Escape the Fate**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Cody

**Disclaimer: So, I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I noticed that I rushed the last chapter just a tad bit, so this chapter is going to be a little slower… It was hard for me to write because of that, but it makes more sense to slow things down a little before I get more into the story, I want it to make sense too, lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please, let me know what you think about it and tell me if I spelled anything wrong, I noticed I did in my last chapter. Sorry about that guys! Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, please keep on doing it guys! It makes me happy to see review's when I wake up the next day and check on this, haha. P.S.: If any of you have ideas on how Michael and Claire should hook up, either tell me in a review, or send me a private message. Also, I've put songs in the disclaimer at the end of the story, they helped me write this chapter. You guys should check them out and tell me in the review if you liked them or not. ^.^ So, I will shut up now and let you guys read the chapter. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

***Claire***

Claire sat in a desk at the back of the room, listening to the teacher drone on and on. Normally, she liked listening to lectures, but today just wasn't her day. She was kept up all night so she was in a bad mood and Monica showed up at the house too, which made her night worse.

Her phone buzzed and she jumped. Then, she hurried to grab it out of her pocket. She hid it under the desk and looked at the screen. It was from Eve. **'Come to Common Grounds ASAP.' **Was all the message said. Claire blinked. Then sent a message back, telling her that she would be there as soon as she got done with classes.

Finally, it seemed to go on forever, but class finally ended and she gathered her stuff before leaving the room. Then, she headed over to common grounds, where her friend was waiting for her at. She spotted her at one of the tables in the coffee shop. Claire swung the door open, then headed over and sat down at the table Eve was sitting at. She noticed that her friend wasn't alone, some guy was sitting beside her and Claire blinked.

"What'd you need, Eve?" Claire asked, while trying not to stare at the stranger sitting at the table with them.

Eve gave her a smile before answering her. "I wanted you to meet Cody. He asked me out a few weeks ago, and I've been dating him ever sense.

Claire blinked and looked at her best friend in shock. Then, she tried to think of something to say to her. "Oh, um congratulations Eve. I'm really happy for you." Was what she finally came up with to say. She wondered if Michael knew that Eve was dating the guy.

Eve gave her a big grin. "Thanks, Claire bear. Oh, Cody this is Claire, Claire this is Cody."

Claire smiled at him and held out her hand for him to take, which he did. He was pretty cute. He had black hair that was cut in this weird style, not quite emo, but not normal either. He had two lip rings as well. Claire cringed a little inside at seeing that. He also had blue eyes and a really good smile. Claire could see why Eve liked him then.

Oliver walked over to their table and gave them a slow, predatory looking smile. Claire shivered and looked away from him. "What drinks shall I get you all?" He asked, and Claire could see why she fell for his nice guy act when she first came here. He looked normal enough… he also SEEMED normal enough, but now she knew the truth and she knew that he was neither of those things.

"A mocha please." She said.

Eve just glared at him. "I'm don't want anything from you." She muttered.

"Did your parents ever teach you any manners? It doesn't seem like it, does it?" He asked.

"Bite me, Oliver. Leave us alone." Eve snapped.

Oliver sneered at her. "I would watch your tongue if I where you, Eve." Was all he said, before he left. Claire wondered if he was going to get the Mocha she asked for, but at this point she didn't really care.

Claire let out a yawn and looked at her watch. She blinked in shock. It was already that late? She turned and looked out the window of the coffee shop to see that it was pitch black outside now. She stood up and gave Eve an apologetic smile.

"Eve, I need to start heading home." She said.

Eve gave her an understanding smile. "I'll drive you there. Tell Michael I'm staying with Cody." She said back.

Claire nodded her head. "I will." She answered back, before heading with Eve and Cody out of the shop doors and to Eve's huge black hearse.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, hopefully this chapter didn't seem rushed. I worked hard not to rush it, lol. Here are some songs that inspired me to finish this chapter up. They are all by the same band. (Blood on The Dance Floor).**

**1: My Gift and My Curse**

**2: Believe**

**3: P.L.U.R**

**4: Bewitched**


End file.
